Algemas da Paixão
by Lyric T
Summary: Um assassinato. Um culpado. Hinata estava disposta a fazer o que for para que Neji seja inocentado. Neji tentava não cair em desgraça ao observar aqueles olhos puros... Mas como resistir à tentação de se apaixonar pela investigadora? e pior: sua prima?
1. Trailler

**Nota:** O Anime Naruto não me pertence. Que pena =/

**Algemas da Paixão.**

**Prólogo.**

**Um criminoso...**

-Neji Hyuuga, você está preso pelo assassinato de Uchiha Sasuke.

**... Que jura por sua inocência.**

-Eu NÃO ESTAVA LÁ.

-Então nega que o odiava? – perguntou uma voz suave, adentrando na sala escura.

**Uma agente...**

-Hinata, é a sua chance de provar que é a melhor. Não deixe escapar entre seus dedos essa oportunidade. – Falou Kakashi

**... Forte, decidida, corajosa...**

- Irei até o fim neste caso, custe o que custar. –falou a Hyuuga firmemente.

-Gostei de ver. – aprovou Hanabi.

**...porém suave e gentil.**

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Neji- san?

-SAIR DAQUI! – explodiu Neji.

Hinata recuou meio temerosa. Suspirando, Neji disse calmamente.

-Me... Desculpe... Hinata-sama.

A Hyuuga sorriu; Com aquele gesto, Neji sabia que seria perdoado por qualquer coisa.

**Mas será que os laços familiares ...**

-Sim, sou prima dele. Mas não me impede de assumir este caso. – Hinata sussurrou.

-Hinata, sendo primos, você pode acabar levando isso para o lado pessoal. E caso seja provado que é culpado... Você será a prejudicada. – Explicou Kakashi.

-Eu nunca levaria isso para o lado pessoal. – disse Hinata suavemente, mal acreditando nas próprias palavras.

**... Poderá atrapalhar?**

-Neji Hyuuga... Saiba que, caso sua querida priminha descubra, eu vou acabar com ela bem _lentamente._

-Nunca deixarei você tocá-la.

-Ha, como é tolo... Não está vendo? _Você_ mesmo está jogando-a em minhas mãos.

**Ou será que aproximará...**

-Hinata, pare com essas investigações. Deixe como está. Vai te prejudicar.

-Neji... Não importa como, conseguirei sua liberdade.

-Você... é incrível. – murmurou o Hyuuga, fazendo Hinatar corar levemente.

... **De um amor proibido ?**

- Eu te prometo que te protegerei até o fim! Ou não me chamo Neji Hyuuga.

-Eu acredito em você – disse Hinata baixinho, sendo puxada para um beijo abrasador.

Algemas da Paixão.

Em breve \o/


	2. Prólogo

Nota: O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algemas da Paixão.**

**Prólogo**

**Estados Unidos, Setembro de 2009**

- Como vocês sabem senhores, a Corporação Hyuuga foi fundada há mais de 40 anos e... – Neji ouvia alheio as palavras de Hiashi, tio e dono da empresa.

"_Mais um dia..."_ pensou o rapaz de olhos perolados, fitando os outros componentes da direção. As reuniões ficaram freqüentes quando as ações caíram no mercado. E como vice-presidente Neji deveria estar presente em todas sem hesitar. Não fora escolha de ele estar em uma posição tão alta e tão invejada na empresa. Só assumira porque Hinata, primogênita de Hiashi não quis ocupar seu lugar por direito e sim seguir sua faculdade, no que resultou um feia briga e com a saída de Hinata da mansão.

"_Ah, Hinata-sama..."_

O amor da sua vida, porém proibido. Hinata havia terminado seu curso de Direito nos Estados Unidos há dois anos. Como Neji não queria ficar longe da amada, resolveu sair do emprego no Japão e começou a trabalhar na sede do tio na América. A prima, claro, ficou feliz por não estar em um país desconhecido sozinha, ainda mais depois que foi deserdada. O único fator que o deixava inquieto era não poder abrir seu coração.

Não sabia se Hinata sentia-se como ele e temia que suas investidas a deixasse afastada, se bobear para sempre. E isso era a última coisa que desejava.

-... E assim declaro que Sasuke Uchiha será o diretor administrativo. – finalizou Hiashi.

O nome Uchiha vez Neji acordar dos pensamentos. Os olhos perolados passaram pela mesa até encontrar o moreno do outro lado, que esboçava um sorriso irônico em sua direção. O Hyuuga cerrou os dentes. Aquele Uchiha o tirava do sério. Com as palavras do tio, todos levantaram da mesa, exceto Neji e Sasuke. Alheios aos dois, o pessoal saiu e fechou a porta, deixando para trás um silêncio incômodo entre os rivais.

-Sabe Hyuuga... Nunca pensei que chegaria tão próximo de te vencer. – disse Sasuke, colocando seus papéis na pasta preta à sua frente.

-E porque diz isso?

- O cargo de diretor administrativo é bem próximo de uma presidência. E eu tenho certeza de que, até esse final de semana, o cargo de vice será meu e você será jogado para escanteio, _novamente._

"_BASTARDO!"_

Neji sabia exatamente do que ele falava. O _**namoro **_de um ano do Uchiha com a Hinata. Assim que Hinata entrara na faculdade, conheceu Sasuke que havia acabado de se formar. Saíram algumas vezes, e duas semanas depois eles anunciaram o namoro. Sasuke fizera questão de esfregar na cara de Neji que estava _pegando _sua prima. E mais: a garota que ele amava. Mas depois de meses Hinata decidiu terminar. Para o alívio de Neji. E até hoje não sabia o porquê do término.

-Não sei se você lembra, mas você foi _chutado, _Uchiha. Hinata-sama com certeza descobriu o quão patife você é e jogou _você_ para _escanteio._

Ante essas palavras, Sasuke cerrou o maxilar e levantou da cadeira, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos negros enquanto a direita segurava a pasta. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e a abriu. Antes de se retirar, Sasuke murmurou audivelmente para o Hyuuga ouvir.

-Você ainda vai lamber o chão que eu piso. – Com essas palavras, Sasuke sorriu novamente e saiu da sala batendo a porta suavemente.

Neji fechou os olhos e, para descontar a raiva, chutou o pé da mesa.

-Idiota! – sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar.

Desde a entrada de Sasuke na empresa, Neji o nomeou como seu inferno particular. Sempre tentando roubar seus clientes, sempre fazendo com que os outros se sentissem inferiores em sua presença, o Uchiha tinha a personalidade perfeita para arranjar inimigos. E eram MUITOS. Neji poderia fazer uma lista daqueles que querem tirar Sasuke Uchiha da empresa de qualquer jeito.

Suspirando de cansaço, Neji pegou sua pasta marrom da mesa e levantou. Caminhou até a porta e saiu.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

-Hinata, Neji não vem? – perguntou Hanabi, olhando-se no espelho da penteadeira da irmã. Hinata suspirou levemente, franzindo a testa sem saber o que vestir.

-Sim... Ainda deve estar na empresa. Espero que ele e Sasuke-kun não tenham se matado...

-HAHA. Sabe que isso é possível. Ainda mais depois que o Uchiha bonitão ficou desfilando com você por aí deixando Neji-nii-san com ciúmes. – disse Hanabi, divertida.

-Hanabi, não é nada disso. Neji-nii-san não sente ciúmes... Eles sempre foram rivais... – comentou Hinata, pegando um kimono lilás e o vestiu. – Além disso... Ele não gosta de mim assim...

-_Cega. – _sussurrou Hanabi, com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Porque eu tenho a impressão de que sua voz saiu desanimada... ? – provocou a mais nova, vendo a irmã corar. Deu uma risadinha, avisando: - Kiba deve vir me buscar. Talvez ele e Neji-nii-san venham juntos, trabalha no mesmo lugar.

-É, talvez... – murmurou Hinata, perdida em pensamentos. Hanabi riu novamente, saindo do quarto.

Hinata foi até a penteadeira e colocou os brincos de pérolas que ganhara de Neji em sua formatura. Investigadora sempre foi seu sonho, mesmo tendo a pessoa mais importante contra: seu pai. Mas Neji sempre estivera ali dando forças para seguir em frente. Hinata fez uma trança de lado, sem querer fazer um penteado elaborado. Levantou da penteadeira a tempo de seu celular tocar. Correu rapidamente até a escrivaninha no canto do quarto e viu no visor: _**Neji.**_

-Neji-nii-san? – perguntou Hinata, sentindo um estranho frio na barriga. Que se tornaram constantes depois que Neji mudou-se para o prédio ao lado.

_- Hinata-sama? Desculpe-me, mas Hiashi-sama pediu para que eu e outros empreendedores ficássemos até tarde hoje revendo a planilha da contabilidade. Infelizmente nosso jantar terá que ficar para outra ocasião. – _Despejou Neji, meio incomodado. Odiava desapontar Hinata.

- Tudo bem, Neji-nii-san. Pelo visto Hanabi também não sairá, já que Kiba também terá que ficar... – murmurou Hinata, meio desapontada.

_-Sim... Eu sinto muito. Queria estar em sua companhia... melhor do que olha pra cara do Uchiha. – _retrucou Neji, ouvindo a risada que adorava do outro lado da linha.

-Está bem... Por favor, tome cuidado quando voltar. Não é tão seguro andar à noite. Vou revisar um relatório da delegacia para entregar amanhã antes de dormir. Até depois, Neji-nii-san... – despediu-se Hinata.

_-Até... Hinata. –_ disse Neji, com a voz rouca. E desligou.

Hinata largou o celular na mesa e sentou tendo a certeza de que cairia se não sentasse. Aquela voz rouca bambeou suas pernas de um modo que nem ela mesma teve explicação para tal.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Neji ficou preso em seu escritório durante quatro horas seguidas consertando erros dos lucros. Com certeza era a única alma viva naquele prédio além dos faxineiros da noite e dos seguranças. Suspirou audivelmente ao terminar a última folha. Levantou rapidamente , guardou a folha na gaveta da mesa, pegou sua pasta e saiu. Seus passos ecoavam no chão brilhante, passando pelas salas evidentemente vazias. Foi quando lembrou que havia esquecido de entregar ao Uchiha um envelope que haviam deixado em sua sala mais cedo.

"_Arrg!" _ Pensou Neji, voltando pelo mesmo corredor. _"Talvez ele nem esteja mais no prédio... Mas vou deixar na mesa dele. Não quero aturar provocações logo de manhã" _

Parou em frente à nova sala do Uchiha, já que fora promovido. Suspirando alto, abriu a porta e entrou.

A sala era bem iluminada, as persianas abaixadas. Estava tudo devidamente organizado para alguém que acabara de mudar de cargo. A única coisa fora do lugar era a gaveta de arquivos, que estava aberta. Neji andou até ela para fechar, quando viu a pasta preta de Sasuke no chão.

-Uchiha? Está aí... Vim entreg... – mas suas palavras morreram na garganta quando viu a cena.

Atrás da mesa, com a camisa social branca totalmente encharcada de sangue estava Sasuke. Seus olhos antes negros estavam opacos e abertos. Um corte profundo na testa, provavelmente ocasionado por um objeto pontiagudo. Os lábios entreabertos, arroxeados.

"_Morto!" _ pensou Neji, chocado.

Sempre soube que Sasuke possuía inimigos, mas não a ponto de matá-lo dentro da própria empresa. Recuou dois passos até a porta quando tropeçou em algo pequeno. Olhou para o chão e viu uma pequena placa. Logo a reconheceu. Agachou lentamente e a pegou. Era uma placa de promoção. A maioria dos funcionários que eram promovidos a ganhavam do próprio Hiashi Hyuuga. Ele próprio era um dos que foram premiados. Mas _aquela _placa não pertencia a Sasuke já que a dele está pendurada na parede para todos verem.

"_Típico do Uchiha..." _Pensou Neji, com pesar. Largou a placa e levantou novamente. Recuou novamente parando de chofre ao ouvir a voz do segurança.

-Mas o que é isso? – perguntou o homem, vendo o corpo de Sasuke caído e Neji em pé, em choque. O segurança retirou a arma do coldre e pegou seu rádio.

-Alerta vermelho. Há um corpo aqui. O culpado está sob controle. Chame a polícia.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Uaal. Matei o bonitão Uchiha logo de cara. Não sei porque, mas ele está se saindo um ótimo vilão :D**

**Gostaram ? *-* é importante saber, minha segunda fic sobre o casal, além de ter um gênero diferente.**

**Nunca tentei escrever muito fora do universo de Naruto... Mas eu gosto de desafios!**

**Ai aai... quero reviews poxa :(**

Agradecimentos:

_Millah-san, Catherine3, FranHyuuga(_**como sempre, é uma honra ter você lendo uma fic minha *-***) & Sabaku New

No próximo agradecerei como merecem, prometo :*

**Beijos, Lyric T!**


End file.
